Despertar
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Xander tiene problemas para despertar sin Anya. Terminado (Spoilers para todas las temporadas, en especial la última.)


_¿Cómo imaginar que la vida sigue igual,  
cómo si tus pasos ya no cruzan el portal?  
¿Cómo pretender esta realidad,  
cómo si hasta ayer brillaba el cielo en tu mirar?_

¿Cómo consolar a la rosa y al jazmín,  
cómo si tu risa ya no se oye en el jardín?  
¿Cómo he de mentirles que mañana volverás?  
¿Cómo despertar si tú no estás?

"Cómo", Luis Miguel. 

**Despertar.**

Le cuesta despertar, ahora que Anya no esta.

No podría decir porqué. Ha tratado de explicárselo, pero siempre llega a la nada. Más de un año después de haber terminado con ella, debería estar acostumbrado a despertar sin su cuerpo suave y abrazo firme en la cama.

No lo es. Por cualquier razón que exista en el mundo, es distinto a despertar sin ella porque está lejos a despertar sin ella porque está muerta. Antes era un hasta pronto, un algo que trataría de recuperar porque se había dado cuenta que era todo lo importante en su vida; ahora es un hasta nunca, un imposible, algo que añorará para siempre y nunca se cumplirá.

Le hace pensar que quizá ese futuro horrible que le mostraron, esa pesadilla, quizá no habría sido tan malo. Al menos habría sido algo sólido y tangible. Los sueños ahora se han convertido en espuma que se lleva el viento.

Willow es su mejor apoyo, y los dos se pasan largas tardes observando a la nada, simplemente pensando en ellas, que les fueron arrebatadas. A veces, cuando no se sienten tan mal, pueden bromear respecto a ellas: que estarán juntas, cuidándolos, y él bromea diciendo que Anya tratará de convencer a los ángeles de que los conejos son la encarnación del mal, diciendo que deberían exterminarlos.

Cuando el dolor es demasiado, Willow recuesta su cabeza en su hombro y él en su cabeza, y recuerda una amistad de años que nunca podrá acabarse, en la que siempre podrá recargarse como lo hace ahora, aunque sea simplemente para hacer el infierno más tolerable, porque la miseria adora la compañía y ella siempre ha estado ahí.

Sin embargo es distinto a estar en la preparatoria, los dos solos y asustados porque ahora Willow es fuerte y se defiende a sí misma, e incluso si no lo hiciera ella ya no está sola: tiene a Kennedy para que sea su sostén, y la ha escuchado incluso hablarle de Tara. La joven cazadora le dice que está segura que debe de haber sido maravillosa; la soledad y culpa de los ojos de Willow desaparece un poco.

Entonces él podría charlar con Giles si Giles fuera del tipo de recordar en voz alta y sufrir a lágrima abierta, pero él es del tipo que se guarda todo dentro, celoso de sus sollozos y suspiros porque son fantasmas de la señorita Calendar que si muestra aunque sea un poco desaparecerán y lo dejarán en la nada, porque ahora él tampoco tiene nada más que esas memorias de ella.

En lugar de una tumba donde puedan llevar flores y plática e ilusiones rotas en su corazón queda un cráter, y queda nada de sus risas y sus voces y se pregunta si es que quedará algo en su memoria o se irán borrando día a día.

Es como si le hubieran robado el adiós.

Se pregunta si Buffy piensa en Spike y siente lo mismo. Nunca pudo simpatizarle esa imitación de Billy Idol y sin embargo los salvó. Odia sentir que le debe algo, pero quizá siempre lo haga porque aunque Anya ya no esté están Buffy, Willow, Giles y Dawn, y están las nuevas cazadoras y están Robin y Faith, pero se sigue sintiendo vacío. ¿Buffy se sentirá igual al pensar en Spike? ¿O quizá piensa en Angel y se siente así?

A veces piensa que nadie se siente como él lo hace, porque nadie sabe lo que es haber estado por alcanzar el caldero con las monedas de oro al final del arco iris y decidir darle vuelta a la mejor oportunidad de una vida que había sido mediocre hasta el momento, y que por decisión propia conservaste así.

Xander entonces se queda sólo escuchando los programas que sabe le gustaban a Anya. Sonríe viendo los Looney Toons, pensando en cómo odiaba a Bugs Bunny y casi espera escuchar su voz diciéndole que espera que el pato Lucas o Elmer le puedan ganar de una buena vez, y observa las repeticiones de películas que sabía le habrían hecho llorar en sus brazos, aunque él nunca comprendiera la razón de sus lágrimas. Cuando acaba la programación y están los infomerciales, se queda observándolos, porque está seguro que si Anya estuviera ahí, ya estaría convenciéndolo de porqué era necesario que tuvieran una Súper Picadora 2300 que pica, cuela y rebana, sin la cuál su vida nunca estaría completa.

Piensa, cuando el sol comienza a salir por la ventana, que quizá le cuesta tanto despertar sin Anya porque igual le cuesta dormir sin ella.


End file.
